


Push ups

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Damn it Harold, I LITERALLY CAN'T, M/M, Magnus working out, Push Ups, thirsty Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec comes back home to see Magnus doing push ups. Cue: very thirsty Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 243
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Push ups

**Author's Note:**

> So, boy, did Harry's latest insta post inspire me. This basically wrote it self 👏 damn 🔥😏

Magnus liked working out when he was home alone. It helped him stay relaxed and in tune; made it easier to interact with many of his clients. And also - it was fun. It was fun working out with Alexander as well, but nothing got done when the two of them were working out together. It usually always led to the two of them making out, which Mangus didn’t mind at all, but he also wanted to get some actual work done. He was in his shorts, shirtless and was slowly warming up his muscles, going slow at first and he then smiled, turning on the stereo with his magic and he smiled when his favourite song started playing. It was upbeat and perfect to work out too, a little smile spreading across his face as he slowly bent down, warming up and stretching out his legs and back, going up and then down again, repeating this motion a few times and then he leaned up again working on his arms, happily humming along to the song.

Maybe he could add in a bit of a dance routine into his dance that day; Magnus loved dancing, he was actually quite good at it and it would feel nice to pull out his dancing shoes, so to speak. He cleared his throat and then continued to work out, putting some more hard work into it, trying to work up some sweat and he bit into his lip. First were the sit ups and a little smile spread across his face when he started to feel the  _ burn _ , but in a good way. Using the old school, Mundane approach to working out had its charm, going onto all of his fours and decided to work on his arms. Alexander  _ loved _ his arms, especially when he was wearing tight fitted shirts. The warlock could catch him staring every now and then - Alec tried to be very subtle about it, but he didn’t manage to trick Magnus. Magnus knew when he was being watched and he  _ liked _ it, so that was why he put in the extra work on his arms. He was going to make Alexander  _ drool _ and he grinned. 

Alec wasn’t the only one with the stamina in the relationship, Magnus could keep going at it for quite a little bit and when he felt himself getting a bit tired, he decided to make a little break, standing up again and he shook his arms. He was starting to work up the sweat and he snapped his fingers, conjuring two hand weights and continued working out with them for a little while, biting into his lip when he felt his arms going a little bit numb, but he decided to keep on going -  _ he wasn’t a man to give up so soon after all.  _ He let out a little grunt, his breathing quite rapid and uneven and he huffed, tossing the weights to the side and then decided to repeat the whole thing one more time… or two times. Magnus didn’t really have a plan when he was working out - he just went with the flow and he was happily smiling as turned the sound of the stereo to the louder setting and he smiled.

‘’Now we’re talking,’’ said Magnus, taking in a deep breath. Maybe it was a pity that Alec wasn’t there with him after all - he loved seeing Alexander getting all hot and bothered when he would watch him work out. Alec’s thirsty gaze excited him and he bit into his lip. ‘’Right, I have to focus. Yes, focus, Magnus, let’s keep going,’’ he said, going down back down onto his fours and decided to carry on with the push ups - using both of his hands, only his left one, only his right one and then going back to both. It was fun playing around like that and he was laughing out, breathlessly and he then shook his head because he was soon going to have to take a little breath. He felt his muscles getting a little bit tired, grunting, breathing hard and he was about to slowly stand up and take a little bit of a longer break, maybe go for a glass of water, when he heard someone dropping something behind him and he was quickly catapulted onto his legs, looking around and his jaw dropped when he saw Alexander standing there - since when was Alec there?! He didn’t even hear him getting in, but then again, the music was pretty loud and- 

‘’Alexander?!’’ shrieked Magnus and quickly stood up. He didn’t mind Alec spying on him - at all, it was cute - but he was just caught off guard. Alec somehow managed to sneak up behind him! Magnus wanted to scream more, but then he saw that Alec wasn’t talking. He was just standing, face red and was just looking in front of him. Magnus was almost naked - those shorts didn’t really cover up much - Magnus’ thighs were exposed, so was his broad back, those arms and- Alec couldn’t really handle it, okay? Especially because Magnus was  _ sweating.  _ And that was hot as hell! ‘’Are you okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’No,’’ whispered Alec.

‘’No?’’ asked Magnus and walked over to Alec. ‘’Is there something wrong?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. ‘’Okay, then you’ll have to help me out here, because I don’t really understand what’s the problem,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded slowly. Very slowly, gulping down and then he just looked down at Magnus’ chest and stomach and he licked his lips.  _ Hot damn!  _ ‘’Did something happen at the Institute?’’

‘’Institute?’’ asked Alec as if he had heard about that word for the very first time ever.

‘’Yes, the Institute. You know, your workplace?’’ asked Magnus and snickered.

‘’Oh, yes, right, yes… um, no, all’s okay there. I just… I can’t really breathe,’’ he said and started fanning himself and Magnus perked up because he was slowly starting to understand what was going on. ‘’Oh, man, I’m so gay, I mean I’m just… I’m so happy to have been born to have witnessed  _ this _ , I mean I am just… I need to sit down,’’ said Alec, rambling and Magnus was cracking up because Alexander was being such a loveable dork. But he was over-exaggerating. Still it was cute.

‘’Breathe, Alexander, breathe,’’ said Magnus as he was walking behind Alec.

‘’Yes, I’m trying, but you’re making it rather hard on me,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing because in his eyes Alec was being too extreme. 

‘’Okay, you’re exaggerating, Alexander. You’ve seen me wearing less than this more than  _ once _ and-’’

‘’Oh, but this is better, so much better,’’ said Alec and then sighed happily. Magnus arched a brow - how so? ‘’Do you even know how hot you looked like when you were doing those push ups, all sweaty and grunting like that?’’ asked Alec and Magnus was just standing there and listening to Alec’s little ramble. ‘’I almost choked on my drool, this was an attack on me, Magnus. It was attack,’’ said Alec and pointed at himself. ‘’I have to lay down. I’ll call the Institute that I cannot go to work today. This is too much on me,’’ said Alec and Magnus was shaking with laughter - no matter how he looked at it, Alexander was adorable, he was too, too cute and Magnus was biting on his lip. 

‘’Oh, you liked my push ups so much?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Hottest thing ever,’’ he said. 

‘’I wonder how you’d react if you walked in on me doing yoga,’’ mused Magnus and Alec perked up. Magnus in yoga pants, bending over - Magnus was quite flexible, you see. Alec could already see Mangus doing yoga on the floor and he was… he was going to need an extra minute in the laying position. ‘’I love you so fucking much,’’ said Magnus as he was laughing because Alec let out a sound that was  _ not _ human. 

‘’I need water,’’ said Alec. ‘’The thirst must be quenched.’’

‘’And the water shall be enough?’’ asked Magnus and winked.

Alec swallowed. ‘’Fuck no,’’ he said and pulled Magnus closer, claiming his lips with a kiss.


End file.
